


Taking you Home

by Caroline



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone sex with a difference or three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking you Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing, I am claiming nothing. No disrespect or infringement is intended. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such.
> 
> Authors Notes: Dedicated to caarirose whose fault this is in the first place *g* and who also tells me it doesn't suck. Thank you hon. You can have your muses and their ideas back now, please*g* *hugs*. This fic contains not so implied JDM/others, though unless you actually understand why the who I don't think it really matters - but for those of you who are curious the names are listed in the notes at the bottom of this fic.
> 
> JDM's POV
> 
> Nominated for and runner up in round 5 of the No Rest For The Wicked Awards over on LJ in the RPF Wishful Thinking Category. Best J3 fic.
> 
>   
> [   
> ](http://s10.photobucket.com/albums/a115/xainiver/?action=view&current=supernatural1.jpg)   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> [   
> ](http://s10.photobucket.com/albums/a115/xainiver/?action=view&current=r5katzb101j3runnerup.jpg)   
> 

I draw on every single bit of experience that I've acquired over the years not to flinch as my cell vibrates against my hip. Moving as cautiously and discreetly as I can, I try not to make the leather of the Impala's seat squeak nor to disturb the shot or my co-actors; even if the cameras aren't running, it's 'the' important scene, the cliff hanger for the season.

As I fish my cell out I get sly grins from the other two which become even broader as my head bounces off the back of the seat once I see the image on the tiny screen. It's showing my lover's cock held in hand - semi-hard. The ring and the matching wrist band worn on the hand in the photo as easily recognisable as our partners dick is to me. He may have well signed the other guys name across the picture, but that's the point isn't it? Knowing who's playing the game with you.

And I'll even admit to the soft moan that came when I saw the picture.

"Break."

The tone underscoring that word isn't exactly pleasant it tends to go with the glare that's coming my way. Which if I was anyone else would probably have me squirming, as it is I can feel the flush creeping up the back of my neck.

“Take five, so we can reset.”

The touch of exasperation in there this time tells me it's my round at the bar tonight and probably will be for the rest of the week. But if that's all it costs me I'm not going to complain.

My phone vibrates again, another picture opening on the screen this time the cock is hard and there is a faint blurriness that shows the hand holding it is moving. What is often euphemistically referred to as an action shot.

"What's that grin in aid of?"

Whoops! The voice of the youngest of the actors playing my sons draws me away from my lust filled haze. "Ummm..." I can feel that flush on the back of my neck again which seems to borrow my power of speech for a moment and allows my cell to be wrestled from my hand.

"Fuck!"

Dark eyes find mine, no censure in them but obviously looking for something which I can only assume he finds as he scrapers off with my phone in hand chasing after the actor who plays my other son.

Finding a quiet corner I sit coffee in hand, temple resting against a cool wall waiting for the shit to hit the fan. I must have closed my eyes as the next moment my cell is returned to me by a questioning pair of hazel eyes this time with a new photo on the screen, this one would be the money shot.

This time the flush just about makes it over my cheeks and just as open my mouth to say something though I'm not sure what we're called back to our places. I get a quick squeeze of my shoulder as we move back to the Impala. We take a couple of moments to get ourselves arranged. And then it's as if nothing has changed. Well except that just maybe they're pressed just that bit closer to me than they were.

*~*

If the slight shake of my hand is noticeable as I reach for the belt buckle in front of me neither of them says a thing. A hand is simply carded through my hair, a gentle touch that for some reason soothes and settles.

"You okay?"

The question is asked in response to the slight wince I give as I move on my knees after all I'm not as young as I once was.

Nodding I simply nuzzle the tented boxers in front of me mouthing heated flesh through soft cotton.

I can hear the tell tale click of the camera on my cell just as I take the head of his cock down my throat, a couple of seconds later there's a smoky chuckle and I know a reply has been received and I know it's not just the three of us enjoying this game there are five of us playing here.

God help us.

Not that it bothers me, it just adds to another edge to this. That they are allowing me to share this with them and with my lovers several hundred miles away. Which really is what this is all about, this game. But still they didn't have to do that, bare themselves to a couple of people they've never met and may never meet. Though if I have my way...

A gentle thrust reminds of what's at hand, looking up I find blue almost green eyes smiling knowingly at me. I suspect guessing just where my mind had wondered to for that moment.

Settling into his rhythm I relax and let him take the lead and use my mouth. Yes I do trust these boys that much. While the people who own my heart and soul might be on the other end of a cellular phone these two could given half a chance come real close. And that thought doesn't scare me any where near as much as it should.

I know several photos have been sent during this I've heard the camera clicks and sensed the movement around us even if most of my concentration has been on the man above me. His fingers tightening in my hair is enough to tell me that he's close and really that's all warning I get before he comes giving me enough to taste the rest ending up dripping off my chin.

There's one final click before my phone hits the nearest piece of soft furniture with a thump and instead of hot blue eyes I get hazel ones that blaze with heat darkening them before he's trying to kiss his younger lover's taste from my mouth and lick my face clean at the same time. My hands cling to his shoulders looking for support and finding it as his arms and those of his partner wrap round me, holding me the emotional release almost as strong as if I'd had the orgasm myself.

*~*

My eyes open to the sound of that chuckle again and a soft voice that's similar to but nothing like the voice he uses when he's playing my eldest son, talking softly into what I can only assume my phone. I have a moment, a spike of fear, a rush of adrenaline and my heart pounding out of my chest before my brain catches up with what's actually being said.

"Yeah; we'll be there, wouldn't miss it..."

It's then I actually realise just whose chest my head is resting on and I look up into those expressive blue green eyes that while smiling also have a level of concern written in them, enough that you can almost read the 'oh fuck'. Instinctively my hand soothes down his side calming, letting him know it's alright as I reach back for my phone with the other.

"Think he wants to talk to you..."

There's defiantly an amused chuckle in those words. Still watching the younger one I smile into the phone at the much loved voice at the other end. "Yeah, Stone I'll bring them home with me... Yeah tell Mike he can cook... you too; always..." I can't help but grin as I get the other voice that makes my heart sing for a moment. "...Yeah you as well." And the phone goes dead. "Looks as though I'm taking you boys home.."

Reaching round I manage to get the body behind me to move so that he's cuddled up to me and cuddling round both of us. "Now can we all please go back to sleep?"

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted November 2008.
> 
> Stone is Stone Gossard, Mike is Mike McCready. Both members of the Seattle based rock band Pearl Jam - are you any the wiser? *g*


End file.
